This invention relates to a riding type mower having a rollover protection frame.
A known riding type mower of the type noted above includes a motor section disposed at the rear of a vehicle body having front wheels and rear wheels, a driver's seat mounted forwardly of the motor section, and an arch-shaped rollover protection frame erected rearwardly of the driver's seat (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-237953, for example).
In the above conventional riding type mower, an air-cooled gasoline engine is mounted in the motor section to make the motor section short in the fore and aft direction, thereby to make the vehicle body compact over the entire length thereof. However, a high-power water-cooled engine is desired in order to improve running capability and grass cutting capability.
With the water-cooled engine, generally, a radiator cooled by a cooling fan driven by engine power is disposed in front of the engine. Consequently, the motor section accommodating the radiator and engine tends to be long in the fore and aft direction, thereby impairing compactness over the entire length of the vehicle body.
A riding type mower in accordance with the present invention comprises: a plurality of wheels; a vehicle body supported by the plurality of wheels; a water-cooled engine located in a rear region of the vehicle body; a hood for covering the engine; a driver's seat located forwardly of the hood; a rollover protection frame located between the driver's seat and the water-cooled engine, the rollover protection frame having a pair of right and left support columns spaced apart from each other in a lateral direction; a radiator for the water-cooled engine located between the pair of the support columns of the rollover protection frame.
Since the radiator is located between the support columns of the rollover protection frame, the space between the support columns can be utilized efficiently.